narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hokori Uzumaki
Appearance Hokori wears a Black jacket with a red collar, grey jeans, a white t-shirt, bandages around his hands, and headphones around his neck that have the leaf village symbol on them. Some times he wears a short sleeve black jacket with a normal collar and the Konoha headband metal on his left shoulder similar to Shikamaru. On his back is a large diagonal scar that goes from his left shoulder to the lower right hip. Personality Hokori has a calm, happy-go lucky personality. He cares about friends more then he cares about himself most of the time. The only time he's ever serious is during missions, saving someone, and a dead of a friend. He can't really be taken seriously by his village since not a lot of people have seen his serious side that's still alive. Background Hokori was born in the off skirts of the Land of Fire. He never met his parents born since they died from an assassination. One of the assassins found him crying after killing his parent and Feld bad of the child since they just stripped his parents away from him. The assassin retired and explored the world with Hokori while growing up At the age of 9, Hokori found out about his backstory and went into emotional breakdown not knowing what to do which awakened his Sharingan with only on 1 tomoe. Once he did this his guardian killed himself since the guilt caught up to him an seeing Hokori having a breakdown was the last straw. He didn't know what do but continue to wander until he found the Hidden Leaf Village: Konoha. He went to the academy and gained plenty of friends; He ousted to the top rank in his class and graduated at 11, became a Chunin at 13, and finally a Jonin at 15. After he became a Jonin, he found himself at unease with himself having no family to care about. He gained the mentality that friends are like family and are more important to care about then yourself. A week later, he decided to go train in the mountains so he can protect the people he loved most. He would do vigorous training, almost getting himself killed because of his own pride and determination; He developed his own jutsu since he wanted to make it self worth of being up there. He spent a whole year there before coming back to the village. His return was not taken in by open arm, that of any since he finds out that most of his friends died, rather in missions or by suicide. This would unlock his Mangekyō Sharingan since all that he has trained for would be worthless and he couldn't do what he cared most about. He didn't know what to do from there and decided to explore the world on his own. Team Inojin He joined team Inojin after one of the original team mate, Nochi, died while in a mission. Hokori's first meeting of Aki and Fuyuki, the two girls overly adore him. There first mission was at Iwagukure which was over ruined with mutated Zetsus and was owned by Heiwa Chinoike and Slime Zetsu. Fuyuki and Hokori went a different way from Aki and Inojin and had fought against them but the two fled. Aki and Inojin were captured and Hokori had to fight Slime Zetsu and Furuki had battle Heiwa, they fled once again. Hokori met his cousin Phora Mahi and went back on the hunt to find Heiwa once again with his team. Heiwa was absorbed by Slime Zetsu to create Hydra Zetsu but was defeated by Kirin. A silhouette attacked PHoar and told him to meet each other at the ruins of a village surrounded by mountains a week later. Hokori trained his hardest during that week and found Yasashi in a cave during this week and took her in. Hokori went to go fight the figure which was Baransu, the fight was long and Hokori lost his left Mangekyo Sharingan during the battle but won. Hokori went to the hospial to meet Phora and Pfra gave up her charka to Hokori as a good bye gift. Hokori gained back his eyes but could no longer use the Sharingan for a short period of time. Abilities Hokori is not a prodigy so he had to work extremely hard to get to where he is today. He is a great strategist and spot a person's weakness without them knowing. After training for 1 year, he has grown to be a diver and dangerous shinobi overall, he only downfall is his lack of Genjutsu and no Wind Release. He also has a extremely large chakra pool. His endurance and stamina are higher then an average Uzumaki. He can take a large amount of beating before going down for the count. After gaining Phora's chakra, Hokori gains a pseudo-affinity for lightning release and a remoteness of Star Chakra inside of his without eating a Starfruit. Ninjutsu His Ninjutsu is strongest suit who it comes to fighting. He can make some diver combination jutsus with his clones and leave his target at their knees. His favorite Nature is Water since it can be used in plenty of combinations and can overpower anyone if used in large amounts. A good thing to note is that he can summon his Sealing Gourd with Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation take already has his chakra fused into it so the Suction Wheel Technique can be used easily. Fuinjutsu Since he has the blood of the Uzumaki clan, his Fuinjutsu is significantly great. He has the Adamantine Sealing Chains and Adamantine Attacking Chains to use them together to weaken his foes and seal them away if he needs to. He has even made his own jutsu called the Suction Wheel and he made it during the year of training in the mountains. Taijutsu Taijutsu is rare for Hokori but can be deadly for anyone on the receiving end of it. His Earth release makes it very easy to knock out anyone and can counter the Gentle Fist technique with ease. He doesn't like using it because it involves close range combat and could leave him vulnerable in one slip-up. Bukijutsu Even though he's not that good at Taijutsu, he is excellent at Bukijutsu. He can go a full one on one match without Ninjutsu and the proper Ninja Tools against some with his equal Skill without Ninja Tool and Ninjutsu and win. He is always packed with 2 large Ninja pouches with scroll, paper bombs, smoke bomb, wires, etc. Kenjutsu With the Sharingan, he has easily learned plenty of sword techniques from the opponents that he has faed against in the past years. He has naturally Egan well with it since his father, Rui Uchiha, was an excellent swordsmen so he could have gained subconscient traits from his dad even though they have never met. Genjutsu Even those he has a Mangekyō Sharingan, he doesn't use genjutsu a lot at all. The only times it's ever used is when he has to do a quick getaway or his opponent is about to kill him. He can be very creative with his Genjutsu: Sharingan though, as in he can make a person go insane to a degree. It doesn't take a lot of chakra to use his Genjutsu because of his Uzumaki and Uchiha blood. Mangekyou Sharingan Hokori doesn't really uses his Mangekyou Sharingan unless in dire situation or a quick use of an abilities. Hokori has two MS abilities, for his left eye he has Amatsujūjiro and his right eye is Amaterasu and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. Any of his clones can use these abilities but can only use for 1 minute before turning into there raw substance. He can use these abilities for a long time but with the Susanoo Clock active, he can use the both of these to make it a chaotic, destructive, and unpredictable force to recon with. The color of his skeletal and muscle-based Susanoo is a red and orange tint while his Armored Susanoo is a crimson red. He can use the Susanoo Cloak abilites, it just take much more chakra, this is limited to the normal Skeletal Susanoo. Trivia -His favorite food is Ramen -His least favorite food is Peaches Quotes